Out of Order
by TAStories
Summary: Tali and Shepard end up in a public restroom and break various laws. (WARNING: Rated M for a *good* reason, Contains highly sexual content.)


Author's Note: **Important Warning** - This content is quite explicit, full of sexually charged language, and should not be looked at by anyone under the age of 18. Please select another story and leave this one if you are not comfortable with this content. (Seriously: the content is quite explicit and sexually charged.)

* * *

Tali wrapped a hand around Shepard's hip, digging her fingers into his side. "I think I have a problem requiring...emergency assistance." Her face was completely concealed beneath the familiar purple visor, but her luminescent eyes told Shepard everything he needed to know.

He wandered down a few corridors in the wards, looking for a deserted area. Eventually he came across a section of the Citadel that had never really recovered from Sovereign's attack. A few people were loitering around, but it was unlikely they'd come beating down a bathroom door en masse.

Trying to remain nonchalant as possible, Shepard followed Tali into the woman's restroom. He had double checked to make sure no one was looking, but a twinge of redness still stained his cheeks. Husks were one thing, but infiltrating a bathroom exclusively for females...

"Spectre Access Code: Delta," Shepard mumbled into the bathroom door. The green light hovering in the center of the door flashed red before fading.

Shepard went to pull off the visor obscuring his beautiful wife's face, but a hand waved him off. "First things first." Tali pulled out a tiny aerosol can, used to sterilize rooms on the go. She pressed the applicator gently as a light "hssss" escaped the can. She shook it stubbornly, hoping to get even a little gas to escape, but the damn thing was empty.

Shepard felt the slacks of his pants loosen as his fortunes went limp. "Well...we could walk back to the nearest transit. Would only take half an hour."

"No," she said, pouncing on Shepard. He crashed into the locked door face first, his ample posterior perfectly positioned. A soft purring filtered out of Tali's suit as she grinded her thighs and hips against his body, running her sensitive lower regions over the fabric of Shepard's jeans. From her contact, he could feel the vibrations of the Nerve-Stim Pro massage his skin. "She must have cranked it all the way," he thought, surprised by the intensity of the buzzing effect.

Pulling back, Shepard motioned over to a sink. "Lean over it for support and I'll take care of the rest."

A soft murmur escaped Tali's lips as she placed two hands onto the porcelain frame and hoisted her stomach over the sink's mouth. Her body and legs spread apart, causing Tali's round ass to jut outward. It mesmerized Shepard, beckoning him to come and massage the fine assets. Pressing the palms of his hands against the supple, cloth covered cheeks, Shepard squeezed the thick, warm flesh.

A wave adrenaline washed over Shepard as he felt his manhood tense and pulsate. The jeans came tumbling down as he took his turn, lightly grinding his length onto Tali. The once soft vibration turned into something more like a car engine, and Shepard began to hump her body in earnest, pressing himself against the mesh of her suit. The sink began to shake, as Tali pulled and pushed against it for support. She screamed a loud "Yessss," not caring if anyone could overhear her passionate moaning. He was going so fast and hard -

Shepard released when the sink came crashing down onto the floor, the freed pipe spewing cold water throughout the bathroom. Tali was absolutely soaked, causing her clothes to clench around her body: her hardened nipples seemed to pierce the fabric of her suit. Shepard got away a little dryer, though his clothes were not so lucky. Getting redressed, he felt the slacks of his wet pants tighten, giving off the look of a noticeable bulge.

Tali mouthed an impassioned question as she continued to grope Shepard. "Why did you stop?"

"Because the bathroom's flooding."

"All right, we'll go to the men's room," she said, not missing a beat. She turned on her omnitool and used it crack the encrypted door code; the water that built up on the floor rushed out into the open lobby as Tali marched Shepard into the men's room. Dragged away by the arm, Shepard haphazardly tossed a hundred credit chit onto the floor of the ruined restroom, hoping it would pay for the sink and water damages.

He would have preferred to make sure he had covered everything, but Tali's plans for over the suit action had just started...


End file.
